


A Very Werechester Christmas

by voodoogypsyeyes



Series: The Great Supernatural Wincest Werewolf Mpreg Epilogue [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Beard Sam, Christmas, Dadchesters, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Parenthood, Werewolves, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoogypsyeyes/pseuds/voodoogypsyeyes
Summary: Sam and Dean celebrate their first Christmas with their children.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: The Great Supernatural Wincest Werewolf Mpreg Epilogue [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285460
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hexmas everybody! I hope you enjoy this little holiday treat - a timestamp from my [Great Supernatural Wincest Werewolf Mpreg Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285460) \- please read that as well! Enjoy, and please give me the gift of your feedback <3
> 
> Oh and my spiel: I do not own Supernatural or its characters but I sure have fun with em. Usually X-rated fun but this fic I kept PG-13 for my homie Jesus *sends kiss to the sky*

Sam woke up to the sound of a beautiful voice singing Blue Christmas, carrying softly down the bunker's hallway from the shower room.

He frowned and looked at Dean's vacated spot on the bed beside him. But... that _couldn't_ be Dean singing... Sam had heard Dean sing, and it did not sound like this. It sounded a lot more like a dog howling.

Sam got up and padded down the hallway in his sweatpants. He pushed the shower room door open.

There stood Dean, facing away from Sam as water streamed over his body... singing. Singing _beautifully_. His voice dripped sweet as honey through the air and Sam found himself swooning against the doorframe.

He watched Dean and listened to him and he wondered if there was any aspect in which his older brother was not perfect.

Then he remembered the Nair shampoo.

"Nice pipes, Clay Aiken," said Sam, smirking when Dean spun around and flushed with shame.

"Who the hell is that?" Dean grumbled as he rinsed his hair.

"You can act like you don't know, but I'm not buying it. But why'd you act like you can't sing, when apparently you can?"

Dean turned away from Sam again, but Sam caught him blushing again. "I don't have to explain myself to you" was mumbled over his shoulder. Sam grinned.

"Okay then, primadonna."

Dean huffed with anger. "Why don't you quit with the musical references, go make yourself useful and make me breakfast, bitch."

Sam laughed. "You want _me_ to cook for you? Your funeral, jerk," he said jovially as he left Dean in the shower room.

He started a pot of coffee, considered giving Dean a protein shake with a little extra protein in it for breakfast, but he decided to actually make Dean breakfast. Fried (burned) some bacon, scrambled (burned again) some eggs, and set out a plate for Dean.

Dean walked (with effort) into the kitchen, wearing his dead man robe over boxers, two little werewolf girls attached to his legs.

Their daughter Jo was on his right leg, shaggy brown hair sticking straight up, hazel eyes shining with mirth, dressed in her rainbow unicorn pajamas and hugging Dean's leg tight. Her twin sister Charlie clung to Dean's left leg, wearing dinosaur pajamas with a spiky hood, her green eyes glowing as she laughed. The girls were only two human years old but their accelerated werewolf aging landed them closer to five.

"Ugh, you girls are getting way too big for me to be doing this," groaned Dean as he struggled to lift each leg.

"They attack you in the hallway again?"

"Very observant of you, Sam," snarked Dean.

"Ride's over, come get your breakfast, kids," Sam announced as he set out plates for them too, along with some fruit and orange juice. "Where's Benny," asked Sam as the girls sat at the table to eat their breakfast.

"Benny's still sleeping," said Dean, referring to their son, who was seven months old but seemed closer to two years. "And I'm not waking him up, even though the little bastard barely let me sleep last night." Dean sat down beside his and Sam's daughters with a disgruntled expression, shoving a piece of charred bacon into his mouth and washing it down robotically with coffee. "Hey, _eat_ your food, don't play with it." The girls stopped flinging eggs at each other and matched his disgruntled expression.

Sam looked between their grumpy faces, gaze lingering on Dean. Dean caught his eyes and raised both eyebrows challengingly.

"What are you staring at?"

"Why are you so grumpy lately?"

"Sammy, you don't wanna go there, trust me," sighed Dean, drinking more coffee before standing again. "Between these two terrors, and their little monster of a brother, and _you_ sitting there and judging me... and your terrible cooking... I'm going back to bed."

Sam watched him go with a frown, then looked back at his daughters, who had started up another food fight. "Eat your breakfast," he admonished them, lacing his voice with Alpha power. The girls did as he said.

Sam got up and wandered off after Dean, pausing at the nursery door to check on their son. Benny was fast asleep in the Impala crib Sam had built for him, under the mobile hung with little toy guns that Dean had added. Sam smiled down at his sleeping face, framed with blond hair and lids closed over green eyes. Spitting image of his Omega father Dean.

Then Sam heard singing again, floating down the hall. A smile pulled up a corner of his mouth as he followed the sound.

" _Have yourself a merry little Christmas... let your heart be light_ ," Dean sang quietly to himself, digging through his dresser to find a shirt and jeans as Sam hid behind the door and peered around it. Dean suddenly stopped, went absolutely quiet and still.

"You wanna quit spying on me, ya creep?"

Sam pushed the door the rest of the way open.

"Sorry... just... I like your singing," Sam murmured, blushing slightly as Dean did the same. "So... Christmas tunes, huh?"

Dean turned back to the dresser and shrugged.

"Guess it's the _most wonderful time of the year_ ," Sam singsonged and Dean shook his head.

"Singin' ain't your forte, Sammy," Dean muttered.

"I guess it's yours," replied Sam as he walked up to Dean. He wrapped Dean in his arms and kissed Dean's shoulder. He frowned down at the jeans Dean had pulled on. "Thought you were going back to bed?"

"I dunno what I'm doing... can't go back to bed because Benny's just gonna wake me up again."

"I can take care of him," said Sam. He nuzzled Dean's neck. "But I get the feeling that's not what you're really upset about."

"I'm not upset, man," Dean insisted as he pulled away from Sam and pulled his shirt on. "Just tired, that's all."

Sam frowned as he studied Dean.

"Is it... do you... wanna do Christmas?"

Dean laughed scornfully.

"Doesn't matter what I want. You don't do holidays, Sam, you've made your stance pretty clear."

"I never said that," argued Sam. "I just don't like Halloween."

"Yeah and then last Christmas I asked if you wanted to do something and you didn't even answer me."

Sam thought back to the previous December, when they'd been trying to get pregnant and had been failing and miserable. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Dean. I guess last year was... kind of a rough one." Dean laughed even more scornfully.

"Hey." Sam held Dean's hands and pulled him close. "If you want to have Christmas... let's have Christmas."

Dean fixed Sam with a skeptical gaze. "Seriously."

"Seriously."

Dean stared at Sam for a bit longer, then smiled slowly.

"I mean... kinda wanted to do it for our kids, you know? They've never had a Christmas before."

Sam laughed softly. "Neither have we really. I mean there were a few shoddy attempts."

"Yeah, we can definitely do better this year."

From the kitchen came twin screams, and subsequently from the nursery came an unhappy wail. Sam and Dean sighed together.

"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

The Winchesters decided to get a real tree for Christmas, but Dean adamantly refused to use his Baby to transport the tree, no matter what Sam suggested they put on top of the car to protect it. So Sam ended up stealing a truck for the family to use. _Borrowing_ , he insisted, intent on returning it once they'd gotten the tree to the bunker.

The kids ran gleefully around the little forest of trees for sale, dressed in the winter clothes they so rarely got to wear since they rarely left the bunker. The girls played with their toys on the tree branches while Benny chased after a squirrel and Sam kept a watchful eye on them while Dean picked out their tree - a nine-foot monster. Or, as Dean called it, _how you do Christmas **RIGHT**_.

They struggled but somehow got the tree into the bunker and they stood it up in front of the curtained corner that the telescope occupied. Sam and Dean made a tree skirt out of some dark red Men of Letters ritual robes, cut and sewn together.

The family made ornaments together; Dean carved little guns out of wood, like the ones he'd made Benny's mobile out of, cackling happily as Sam rolled his eyes. They let the kids paint the guns, and they helped the kids make more ornaments. Some were snowflakes cut out of paper, made sparkly with glue and glitter, and others were various shapes the kids cut out and drew on - angels wearing trenchcoats, demons with red eyes, and werewolves like them. They finished by hanging the branches with candy canes.

"We're missing something," murmured Dean as he stared at the tree.

Castiel appeared beside him.

"Maybe this?" he said to Dean, holding up a shining blue star as big as his head.

Dean smirked. "You spying on us, Cas?"

"No. Maybe. A little." The angel shrugged. "It's quiet upstairs, not much to do."

"That looks great, Cas," said Sam, grinning at the star. "Maybe Jo can put it on top of the tree? Being the oldest."

"She's only a minute older than me," whined Charlie.

"Still, that's older," said Dean, smiling at Jo as she bounced with excitement. Castiel handed her the star, Sam lifted her up, and she placed the star atop the tree.

"Still looks like it's missing something."

Everyone turned to see Crowley leaning against one of the stone pillars in the library.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're spying on us too?"

"Why do you sound so surprised, Moose," said Crowley, eyes glinting mischievously at him before flicking over to the tree. "Needs something... a little like this." He pulled a string of glowing red lights from behind him, offering it to them. Sam moved closer and saw that the lights were pentacles.

"I wanna put it on the tree!" exclaimed Charlie. Benny whined beside her.

"Hey, calm down, okay," said Dean. "Everyone can help put the demonic lights on the tree."

And so each of the Winchesters helped string the lights on the tree, Sam holding Benny up on his shoulders to reach the tree's top while Dean and the girls handled the lower reaches.

"What are these lit up with," Dean wondered aloud.

"Souls."

"Hellfire."

"Of course," said Dean.

Christmas Eve arrived to find the bunker bedecked with Christmas lights, because the kids were not satisfied with simply lighting up the tree - they'd also hung up more paper snowflakes. Stockings, made from old clothes the kids had grown out of, hung from the bookshelves in the library. The kids were wild with excitement, Christmas only a day away.

Sam and Dean made gingerbread and icing, and they got candy as well to put together a gingerbread house with their kids.

The house didn't exactly come together as planned. The gingerbread crumbled when they tried to build things with it, and it tasted horrible. Like burnt cardboard. They ended up throwing out the gingerbread, and Dean and the kids ended up eating most of the icing and the candy.

The family piled into the TV room that night, huddled under blankets watching Christmas movies until the kids passed out. The kids were curled up on one couch, Sam and Dean on the other; Sam was sitting up with Dean's head laying in his lap, Dean's feet hanging off the edge of the couch.

"So the gingerbread house idea was dumb," said Dean. Sam smiled.

"Nah. You guys got to eat icing and candy. I'd call that a success."

An eyebrow rose up at Sam. "Really? Would you?"

"Yeah, I would," Sam answered, raking fingers through Dean's short hair. "The kids are happy. You're happy. This feels... like Christmas. Something we've never had before. Something I never thought we'd have."

Dean smiled up at him and kissed his stomach through his shirt.

"Just you wait for tomorrow, Sammy." He lifted his head to see their children asleep on the other couch. "Alright, kids are out, let's go ninja some presents under the tree and lie about where they came from!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up to the sight of Santa staring down at him. Well... Dean dressed as Santa. In a red suit with white trim and matching hat and fake white beard. Santa Dean grinned down at him.

"Rise and shine, Sammy, it's Christmas!"

Sam grinned back and sat up, looking Dean over. "What's with the outfit?"

"What did I just say? It's _Christmas_ , dumbass. Yours is on the nightstand."

Sam laughed confusedly. "Mine?"

Sam looked over at the nightstand and saw an antler headband, a shining red nose, and a jingle-belled collar that read _Rudolph_. He laughed again.

"I'm not wearing that."

Ten minutes of arguing ended with him wearing the antlers, nose and collar and, along with Dean, greeting their excited children who ran full speed to the tree. The kids gasped at what they found there.

Presents, beyond the ones Sam and Dean had left under the tree, piled out onto the floor - and in front of it all sat Jack, wearing an elf hat and beaming at them.

The kids all ran up and hugged their big brother, who laughed with joy as he hugged back. Sam cast a bewildered glance over at Dean, who smiled and winked.

"I told him about us doing Christmas, he wanted to join in."

"You made him wear the hat?"

"That was my idea," replied Jack with a grin. He hugged Sam and Dean, then flicked Sam's antlers. "You're an actual Moose today!"

"Reindeer," corrected Dean, slapping Sam's back. "He's my reindeer." Sam shook his head but couldn't stop a smile. Jack smiled at them both before turning back to the kids.

"Alright, it's present time, who's ready to open presents?" The kids squealed eagerly in response and Jack started handing out everybody's gifts.

Sam and Dean had individually picked out a gift for each of their kids; Sam had gotten each of them a book and Dean had gotten each a toy. Jack had gotten all three of the kids a toy train set to share, and he gave a Christmas ornament to each of them and to Sam and Dean as well.

Dean reached under the tree and handed a box to Jack, nodding at Sam as he did so. "This is from me and Sammy." He watched as Jack opened the box to find Dean's old ivory-handled gun, along with Sam's old demon-killing knife. Jack's eyebrows knit together as he stared down at the two beautiful weapons.

"I can't take these from you guys," he said softly, lifting his gaze to them. "These are _yours_ , you guys need them."

Dean looked over at Sam questioningly. Sam gave him a nod and a warm smile, and Dean returned it before looking back at Jack.

"They're yours now, Jack. We're not hunters anymore. We're dads now."

"Thought I was your reindeer," teased Sam and Dean smacked the back of his head.

"Check out the handles," said Dean, and Jack did, finding the name _Winchester_ engraved on each handle. He beamed up at his fathers.

"Thank you," he said with eyes shining, and they hugged him in reply.

"What are these other presents," wondered Dean as he sifted through the presents that were left under the tree. He read the writing on one, and grinned.

"Uncle Cas and Uncle Crowley. Aw, how sweet."

"Demons celebrate Christmas?" asked Jack.

Sam laughed. "Crowley does his own thing." He joined Dean in handing out gifts from Castiel and Crowley. From Castiel, each of the Winchesters received a beautifully printed bible, and from Crowley, each Winchester received a voodoo doll with instructions on how best to use the dolls to punish their enemies.

"I take back what I said about this being sweet." Dean frowned down at his sinister-looking doll. He and Sam exchanged worried glances as their kids started playing with the dolls, and he and Sam silently agreed that the dolls were going to mysteriously disappear that night.

Sam reached under the tree and pulled out another box. Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "What's that?"

Sam smiled and handed it to him. "It's yours."

Dean narrowed his eyes, a smile pulling at his mouth, as he opened the box. Inside was an antique pistol, its handle made of dark red wood, its barrel made of black steel and engraved with occult symbols that glowed red when Dean held the gun. Dean stared in awe for a minute, then looked up at Sam. "What is this?"

"That gun should take out pretty much anything, human or non-human," said Sam. "You can use ordinary bullets with it; the power is all in the gun. I found the gun here in the bunker and um, put some spells on it. I haven't really tested it or anything. But it should work." He gazed anxiously at Dean. "Hopefully you won't need to use it though."

Dean looked back down at the gun and slowly shook his head.

"You're too good to me, baby," he murmured, and he looked Sam over with lust in his eyes. "Santa's gonna _ride_ Rudolph tonight." Jack blushed and Sam blushed harder, then Sam cleared his throat and clapped his hands.

"Hey! Stockings! Let's go check the stockings," he exclaimed, successfully distracting his kids from his arousal.

The kids opened their stockings to find candy (from Dean), granola bars and fruit (from Sam), and some hand-knit caps and mittens and scarves (presumably from Castiel because no way in hell would Crowley deign to knit anything for anyone).

The kids spent Christmas day playing outside in the snow, playing inside with their new toys, and requesting reindeer rides from Sam who granted them with only a small amount of grumbling. Later on, Dean baked an apple pie, and he and Sam and Jack cooked dinner for the family. Dean grilled some steaks (rare), Jack made sour cream mashed potatoes, and Sam steamed some carrots and made a salad, which Dean shook his head at and dubbed _reindeer food_.

After the food and the pie, the family collapsed in the TV room, and the kids demanded to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas, insisting it was a Christmas movie.

"I wanna do Halloween," the twins exclaimed together as the movie's opening song played, and their little brother cheered at this idea. Dean, beardless and hatless now but still wearing his Santa suit, smirked at Sam, who had long since ditched his reindeer accoutrements.

"Finally you're outnumbered."

Sam sighed. "Alright... we'll do Halloween next year."

The kids cheered and Dean pumped his fist in the air. "Just you wait, kids, Halloween's gonna be even better," he assured them with a wide and wicked grin. He stood from his usual spot on the couch (head resting in Sam's lap) and kissed the top of Sam's head. "Gonna go clean up in the kitchen. You stay here and make sure they don't eat too much candy, candy narc."

"I can watch them," piped up Jack. His siblings eyed him mistrustfully and hauled their candy closer to themselves.

"Then I hereby dub you candy narc," replied Dean with a smile. He beckoned Sam up off the couch. "Come on, Sammy, kitchen ain't gonna clean itself."

Sam followed him into the kitchen. "You took your antlers off," Dean lamented. "Did you not like being my reindeer?"

"You took your hat and your beard off first, okay. You abandoned your post of Santa."

Dean snorted a laugh. He looked around and found his Santa hat on the kitchen table, grabbed it and put it on Sam's head.

"You can be Santa then. Santa Sammy." He brushed his fingers through Sam's close-cropped beard. "You got the beard too, although it's the wrong color."

Sam laughed, slipping his arms around Dean's waist to pull him closer.

"Thank you," said Sam softly. "For getting us to do all of this. For doing all that you do for your family." Dean smiled.

"Thank you too," he said in reply, locking his arms around Sam's neck, eyes dancing over Sam's face. Then his eyes flicked upwards, and he grinned. Sam followed his gaze and saw mistletoe hanging above them.

"What the... who the hell..."

"It's either Cas or Crowley," laughed Dean. "Which do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but they need to stop spying on us," said Sam, although he matched Dean's grin. He looked into Dean's eyes as Dean toyed with the hair at the back of his neck, let the grin fade from his face, and he leaned down to meet Dean's lips with his.

They kissed soft and sweet for a few moments, and then Dean jumped on Sam, legs around Sam's waist and Sam laughed as he moved his arms under Dean's legs to hold him up. "What are you doing?"

Dean reached up, grabbed the mistletoe off the ceiling, then jumped back down and away from Sam, mischief in his eyes.

"Christmas ain't over yet," Dean rumbled at Sam before taking off down the hallway towards their bedroom, yelling out "come get your Christmas present, bitch!" and Sam laughed and ran after him.


End file.
